The Best Revenge
by Phantom-writer3739
Summary: O/S For Halloween, Bella has discovered that she's been the subject of a bet and there's a guy involved  cliched, I know  in order to get her revenge she goes out for a night of self discovery through fun. During the night, she finds the best revenge...


**A/N: Revenge is a dish served with style. Nothing annoys a guy more than a girl who doesn't give a damn about him –and clearly never did. To that end I give you –The Best Revenge**

**Warning: Unedited and contains Lemon. (May contain nuts) **

I was seething. Alice looked at me with sad eyes but continued telling me about what _The Bastard_ had done.

"I can't believe it," I said quietly, my words soft and shaky compared to the violent, incandescent rage I felt boiling up in me. It was always this way. _I _was always this way. Remote, quiet, diffident –on the surface at least. People never saw the real me. They thought me shy and sweet. I did my best to keep it that way. My inner self was too scary to let out. Maybe if I had a killer body I could let my bitch out to play. A killer body, bah, who was I fooling? I needed confidence, and maybe a different upbringing. Unfortunately, my mama had raised me to be polite. Temper tantrums were childish and unladylike. Showing any kind of strong emotion was a big no.

"I know it's hard to take in," said Alice. I quickly cut her off, shaking my head and surprising the hell out of both of us.

"I don't mean it's hard to believe of _him_. I meant I can't believe I was so stupid as to fall for the Bastard's tricks." Him and his stupid honey-brown eyes. That was probably why I'd missed his little tricks. He had this way of looking at you and making his eyes look so sincere –they were at their most appealing just when the light shined through them and made them look like the most delicate amber. Or possibly a sweet butterscotch. I shuddered in revulsion. I'd let the stupid pretty boy put the moves on me, and that was just unacceptable. He was going to sleep with me for a _bet?_ Targeting me 'cause he and his stupid fraternity wanted to see who could sleep with the most virgins?

I don't _think_ so.

Alice looked at me in shock. It was the first time I'd let my room mate (one of my few friends) get a glimpse at the real me. Usually I just thought things like that –I didn't say them.

A slow smile crept across her face. "Well, well, well. There's a little fire in you _chica_. Now why didn't you tell me that before?"

I shrugged, a little embarrassed at my outburst.

She chuckled evilly. "Never mind. This is going to be a lot better than I thought. Here I was thinking I was going to have to coach you so that you could get past your break-up blues while looking like you didn't give a damn. Now I'm thinking we can get some _real_ revenge."

I sat up in interest. _Revenge_. Now there was an idea I could sink my teeth into. Alice must've seen the eagerness in my eyes 'cause she gave that evil little chuckle again and started looking me up and down.

"Now, I wonder whether we should go with catty or devilish –or vamp. Yeah, I could totally see you as a vamp what with that pale skin and dark hair of yours. But then again red would also be very dramatic and we could give you a cute little pair of horns…" she walked around muttering about horns versus fangs.

"How about catty?" I asked. "That way I can have little fangs and some ears –which are sort of like horns –but no tail," I hastily added. A thousand nightmare scenarios flashed through my head as I shuddered at the thought of what damage I could –and most probably would- wreak with a tail.

Alice nodded enthusiastically, almost bouncing up and down with excitement. This was the first time I'd ever really discussed anything to do with clothes and outfits –or at least, the first time I'd ever offered my opinion on something like that. I felt a little bad for Alice. She really was a sweet girl and I'd never really showed her me. I still hadn't, but I swore to myself I'd be a better friend from now on.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "I can just see you in a little black velvet skirt-"

I cut her off again. "How about tawny?" I had a vision dancing through my head, not quite tiger, but close enough, maybe tortoiseshell?

She looked thoughtful. "I think I saw a skirt that will do. It's sleek, silk-velvet, not quite tawny but it's got several shades of golden brown, black and red mixed together. I wanted to buy it but they didn't have it in my size. They've got it in yours though." She brightened. "I think they even have a matching velvet corset top with black laces shot through with gold!"

I nodded in satisfaction, then hesitated. "Alice, you're not taking me to a dorm party right?" Everyone knew I hated dorm parties. Alice never went to them either, even though she was a party-girl. I had faith in her, but what if she'd lost her mind and decided to show me off at one of those? I'd hate the Bastard to think I was dressing up for him.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me in disgust. "A dorm party, Bella? For real? You think I'm gonna make you over as a super-woman just for a bunch of idiot college frat-boy jerks? Honey, _please_. I'm taking you to the Midnight Sun."

I whistled silently in surprise. One of _the_ most exclusive clubs, Midnight Sun was notorious for its parties, especially Halloween. No _way_ the Bastard would be able to get it. It was strictly invitation only, and just looking at Alice I knew she had invites for both of us.

I tipped my imaginary hat to her. She took it as a sign of capitulation –er, co-operation rather.

Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the flat. "To the Catmobile!"

* * *

_Oh yeah, I'm hot._

I looked at myself in Alice's full length mirror. From the tips of my thigh high, high heeled leather boots (turned down at the top) to the tips of my gold velvet ears, perched enticingly on what Alice described as 'sex kitten hair', I was a vision. In black, I would have been one of many. But _no one_ would ever forget me now. My eyes were lined in black extended past the corners like a cat. Golden body glitter shimmered all over my exposed skin, and with my creamy colouring it made me look magical.

_Uh, yeah. Confidence? Check. Killer outfit? Check._

I smiled at Alice, exposing tiny little fangs. She was a vision in red and black. A red top wrapped around her. She'd described it as a cabaret velvet corset top. It had a low neckline that skimmed along the top of her breasts and the bottom came down low on her hips. Below that she wore lacy little black shorts with garters holding up gorgeous black silk tights that stopped just below her shorts and left about two inches of bare ivory skin. She was even paler than me and played it up with bright red lipstick and smoky eyes. A black velvet choker with a giant red blood stone was wrapped around her neck with tiny glittering rubies in her ears.

I eschewed all offers of necklaces and bracelets. Instead, I had gleaming brown cat's eye earrings.

She smiled back at me, her own fangs a little more prominent. "Let's hit the club."

My blood pounded to the beat of the music, but that wasn't the only reason. The entire crowd had a hard, edgy feel to it.

Some of it was the thrilling music and the dim lights that would shift from place to place and colour to colour leaving some areas in near darkness while other places would appear to be bathed in bloody red or suddenly glow under the ultraviolet.

But the rest of it was the people.

Most of them oozed confidence. It was apparent in the way they dressed. There was a woman with the richest, darkest skin I'd ever seen –though that could have been the lighting- who'd decided to come dressed as a prisoner. Except instead of the black and white stripes, she'd forgone the black and just wore the white, stretching horizontally across her, some a little wider in strategic places –but not by much. She turned to greet someone and I saw that she actually had a black bag marked 'swag' swinging down her back. She walked off with a woman who was white –milk white not pink-white- wearing the same costume but in black. Partners in crime.

Another woman walked past me, wearing a little black dress and dainty little cat ears. She paused, looked my up and down and sighed. "I wish I'd thought of that," she remarked, stroking the velvet of my skirt before turning and walking away, not the slightest bit put out about the fact that she'd seen someone who (she thought) had a better costume.

I looked at Alice and grinned. "It seems my costume meets with approval."

She smirked, but her mind wasn't really with me. I could see that she was scanning the crowds for someone but hadn't found him yet.

She looked slightly put out but she just grabbed my arm and started yanking me towards the bar. Oh yeah. It was definitely a 'him'. I smoothly pulled my hand out of hers and tucked it through the crook of her elbow until we had our arms linked together. She stared at me while I smiled back angelically. "Now we swoosh," I told her. She didn't lose the baffled look. I gestured vaguely around as I said, "You know, like the natives."

She got it, finally, and smiling we set off towards the bar with a sort of languorous confidence that so many people here had. She started laughing quietly and I looked at her curiously.

"You seem so different here," she explained, "I thought it would be up to me to boost your confidence and help you fit in and feel comfortable. Instead it's like we switched roles for the night!"

I smiled, it was a lazy, sultry smile, with the corners of my lips turned up just so and the hoods of my eyes slightly lowered. It looked secretive and mysterious. I'd practiced for hours in front of the mirror. From the admiring look I'd just been thrown by a passing pirate it was well worth the effort.

"I'm here to have fun," I told her, "I want to have as much fun as possible so that when I look the Bastard in the eye tomorrow I can think about the way I spent _my _night and compare it to the way he spent _his,_ I'll be able to shoot him down with utter confidence and do my bitchy best. Besides," I chuckled a little, "it's not like anyone here knows me –or would recognise me if they did! I can do whatever I like, and even if I make a fool out of myself, well, I'm a well dressed and totally unknown fool," I shrugged, "I'll survive."

We'd finally reached the bar at the same time as I'd finished my little monologue. Alice was shaking her head and, amazingly enough, one of the bartenders came straight over. Alice ordered for the two of us and as soon as the guy headed off she turned to me and said, "I swear I've heard you speak more today than in all the time I've known you." I couldn't swear to it, but I thought her voice was half admiring, half accusing.

I shrugged. "I had some issues with myself. But I thought I'd let out Bad Bella tonight, and if she behaves, I'll see about making a more permanent arrangement."

Alice laughed. The bartender brought our drinks. We drank. Laughed some more; and that was how the guys found us. Laughing, confident, with seemingly not a care in the world.

Alice turned around and recognition flared in her eyes. "You've kept me waiting," she told the very handsome confederate soldier who'd just walked up. I had to squint a little to see but, yep, he was a major. Alice had good taste.

"I'm very sorry ma'am," he said, bowing over her hand before brushing a kiss across her knuckles. _Very_ good taste, I approved entirely of her choice.

The second man seemed to ooze out of the shadows. But maybe ooze was the wrong word. Slink might have been better. Or perhaps glide. Or possibly a combination of all three. Whatever he did, he did it well. It gave him an aura of restrained, sophisticated menace that gave me chills. That is, if chills were hot. Burning hot. Just like his eyes, which were locked on me. They were full of green fire, the sort of green you got when you burnt copper. They seemed to dance around his pupils and glow. I could almost swear to the glow, they were that bright. When Alice's major looked at her his eyes had a similar intensity, except his were blue. Pretty enough, but I'd just decided that, for tonight –maybe even for all of time, my favourite colour was green.

I almost wished I'd dressed up as a mermaid.

Alice's voice freed me from my enchantment. I turned to look at her as she made the introductions. "Bella, this Jasper, Jasper, Bella," she rattled off the introductions in her usual way, bright, energetic and so sweetly you wanted to sit at her feet and listen to her pour honey over you. At least, I'm pretty sure Jasper did if his expression was anything to go on.

She poked him, which seemed to break her spell over him –to some extent anyway.

He turned and ushered his friend forward. He came, his eyes still locked on me, a somewhat feral smile on his lips. Then he turned towards Alice and the smile became elegant, the heat cooled and he looked the perfect gentleman in his black…breeches? They were leather and very fine, hugging a body that was exquisitely proportioned. He wore a beautiful white shirt that seemed to conjure up images of duellists. I looked at his waist. Yep, a thin sword sheath hung at his wait, but it wasn't meant for a rapier, probably a very thin blade. The thought was banished by other, more pressing thoughts. If I recalled correctly a valet would have to help with the trousers. Was it bad that I really wanted to put that to the test?

"Alice, Bella, this is Edward, Edward, Alice, Bella."

He seemed even more impatient than Alice was, but it was quite charming. He didn't take his eyes off her the entire time, except to growl a bit as Edward bent over her hand and flicked him a wicked look.

As Edward released her Jasper snatched her up and announced that they were going to dance. I put a hand over my lips to stifle my laughter and Edward shook his head with amusement. Then he turned to me and the amusement receded to be replaced with something that looked an awful lot like hunger.

He bowed deeply over the hand I'd held out to him and brushed a lingering kiss over it. He straightened and smiled, the amusement suddenly reappearing in his eyes. "Well met –Puss in Boots!" I looked down and giggled, they _were_ exactly like the boots Puss had worn in all the Shrek movies. Well, except for the heels.

"But I haven't got the sword, or the accent!" I protested.

He promptly unbuckled the sword from his own hip and, tossing his arms around my waist, securing it firmly around mine. He stood up, looked at me and smiled. "Now you have the boots, the sword and the eyes. No one will care about the accent."

He put his arm around my waist. "Now, my lady fair, you must stay very close to me."

I looked at him with my eyes raised, "Why is that?" I asked.

"So you can protect me!" he promptly replied. "I am a coward with no sword. At the slightest hint of danger I shall cower behind you and rely entirely on your protection."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. He all but radiated alpha male machismo. I would be a fool to believe even for a second that he would hide behind me. I got the feeling that, sword or no, he would jump in front of me and clobber the dragon to death sooner than let 'his lady fair' face danger.

He winked at me, the intense hunger that I'd sensed earlier was still there, but leashed. I wasn't worried, I had the feeling that he would let it out to play later tonight.

I was getting a lot of feelings about this guy.

* * *

He'd led me through the party, onto and off of dance floors, expertly weaving and twirling me through crowds, depending on which we were currently crossing, not to mention effortlessly carrying on a conversation despite the frequent interruptions when we went through what I was starting to term 'dance zones' in my head. I had to hand it to whoever was in charge, inside the dance zones the music was all consuming, pounding through your veins to the point that you were almost compelled to dance. As soon as you left them, however, it instantly became background sound: always there, but not impeding conversation.

We'd finally reached the end of the room and I was completely breathless, laughing and gasping at the same time. The last dance zone we'd danced through had had very fast salsa music. I'd never danced salsa in my life, but Edward had and something about the music had aroused hidden dancing instincts I never knew I had.

If I didn't know better I'd say the whole place was enchanted.

He turned to me and smiled. Something about that smile suddenly sent warning shivers coursing down my spine. All that predatory hunger that he'd hidden behind a veneer of humour and charm had suddenly emerged. It was the sort of smile a lion might have just before it pounced.

I shook a little. Here I was, a defenceless little lamb. What was I doing with him? I should run, get away…

I mentally shook myself to stop my shaking. _Idiot_, I chided, _tonight you're not a lamb. Tonight you are a fierce sword-wielding cat in kick-ass boots. Tonight you take what you want and have no regrets._

_Tomorrow you can go back to being a lamb._

_After you crush the Bastard._

I smiled back at him, putting all of my new found confidence into it. If at all possible his smile actually got a little sharper, a little more triumphant. His arm, which hadn't let go of my waist since he'd first made off with me, drew me a little closer to him as he leaned forward so that his lips were just touching my ear and whispered invitingly "Shall I show you what goes on upstairs little kitten?"

His cool breath tickled my ear, making me squirm a little, he chuckled a little, a confident, very _male_ sound that probably should have put my back up –but it didn't. Instead it drew me closer, made me turn my head up until I could see his eyes and the amazing flames that lived there.

_If hell's fire looked like that_, I mused, _people would probably throw themselves right into it_.

Just as I was about to do.

"Yes, please."

All the edginess of downstairs seemed magnified threefold up here. And there was something more, something decidedly erotic.

Part of it was the music, moodier and darker than downstairs but with a faster beat, like it was racing to something –or away from it.

Part of it was the lighting, darker, with more concealing shadows so that you could just barely make out the forms moving even a few feet away from you.

Part of it was the forms themselves, scantily clad, intertwined, grinding and even some I would swear were _fucking_ up against walls, pillars and in niches.

But the largest part was the man I was with.

He seemed darker, more dangerous than anyone else in the room. He seemed to ooze menace and sexuality in equal measure. Everyone gave us a wide berth. His hand had come to rest on the bare skin between my top and my skirt and it felt like electricity was shooting through me from that single point of contact.

He moved with purpose, taking us through the room without once glancing around. When I peered about speculatively he murmured "later," his finger stroking once across my stomach and leaving me in no doubt of his intentions.

Abruptly he swung me round, past a pillar and into a dark niche. The electricity that had been coursing through me turned from a pleasant hum to a shocking current that made all the hair on my body stand on end.

There was a small 'click' and suddenly the wall he'd been leaning me up against swung inwards. He pulled me into the darkness and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Once inside his eyes, his impossible eyes, burned in the darkness, boring into me.

I was scared. I was aroused. I was surprisingly calm.

Even when a couple of lamps flared into soft life at the sides of the (criminally soft and insanely large) bed we'd landed on and threw into relief his sharp gleaming fangs.

"Pretty," I murmured.

He growled low in his throat. A very inhuman sound, but that wasn't surprising, considering he clearly wasn't human.

I briefly wondered if I'd been drugged. I'd never before believed in the supernatural. Never seen anything to make me think otherwise. I was a practical, feet firmly on the ground type of girl. And yet…

When you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the answer. Those words, penned by Doyle, resounded within my head. His eyes, so luminous, actually _glowed_. It was no illusion, no contact lenses could have such an effect. His fangs, gleaming, sharply elongated canines, were no prosthetic, exactly matching his other teeth. As I watched, I could have sworn I saw twin droplets of glimmering gold gathering at their tips.

All of that I could have explained away, except that I hadn't seen him blink all night, bar a single wink.

I didn't know why I hadn't realised that earlier. It was a strange thing to miss.

A tiny part of me, repressed by several layers of…_something_…was shrieking 'danger'. I ignored it, totally engrossed by a thousand million thoughts, questions and sensations. I opened my mouth, about to ask him what he was planning to do to me. Instead my brain decided to take a brief break from my mouth –or vice versa- and what came out was a strange, husky voice, asking him –of all things!- if he was venomous.

He looked shocked, as if he were more used to screams –of one sort or another- rather than conversation. Then he smiled seductively and the sensations bitch slapped the questions and thoughts straight out of my head before migrating to all the most sensitive places on my body. Every single hair stood to attention as he leaned closer, brushing his mouth –his _fangs_- across my ear, scraping lightly as he whispered "Would you like to find out?"

I arched against him, my legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck and nodded, the words I needed momentarily evading me.

He smirked, but his fingers were gentle as they stroked down the back of my neck, as if gentling a nervous cat. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked, a hint of amusement returning to his voice, as it was seemingly wont to do around me.

The words came. "You should take it as it was intended," I informed him, "as a _yes please_."

He laughed then. "So eager, usually pretty little innocents are far too shy to say things like that to me. It takes forever to coax them out of their shells," he smiled at me then, brushing his lips across mine, his fangs nipping lightly, almost playfully, "Not you though. You won't be afraid to show me how you feel, will you?"

I mutely shook my head, awash with sensation. "How do you know I'm an innocent?" that same voice asked curiously, not denying it. I was almost certain at this point that it was the voice of Bad Bella. I would have said Drunk Bella, but I hadn't actually had that much to drink, and she was no drunken slut, willing to throw herself at any man. She wanted _this_ one –and I couldn't fault her choice. I was starting to really like her.

He groaned into my ear. It was an aching, needy sound. "I could _smell_ it," he growled, "All night, that luscious scent of yours has been taunting me –_teasing me_- until I thought I would go crazy with need!" He breathed deeply and hissed. "I might yet do so," he muttered, rubbing up against me.

"So the legends about vampires and virgins are true then?" I asked in curiosity, "Are we really so irresistible?"

Edward shook his head, fingers lightly trailing over the laces of my shirt. "To me it's delicious," he explained, "the scent of pure woman, unmixed with any other man," he grinned wryly, "it's pure male stupidity. I don't want to sleep with a woman while smelling another man on her. And the scent does linger, even if it's been years. It fades somewhat, over time. And it's different for different women. The more a woman enjoyed the act, the longer the scent remains," his eyes darkened with anger, "a rape victim loses the scent very fast, but the scent of pain lingers for a long time. Some," he hissed in fury, "search them out for that very scent. They enjoy it. Sick fuckers. Then there are the ones who like promiscuous women. They like overwhelming all the other scents with their own. It's a dominance thing." He shrugged, a wry smile touching his lips, his moods seemingly mercurial. "We all pick up our own little quirks over time."

"You," he murmured, "you smell special, delectable. I've never smelt anyone so delicious in my entire life. You smell like gentle wilderness, lavender and freesias, and underneath…" he breathed deeply, his nose skimming down my throat "indescribable," he murmured appreciatively.

I shivered in delight. His voice became rougher, wilder. "I want," he growled, "to taste you, to sip you at every stage, as you become more and more mine, as my scent binds to you, mark you so that every man who sees you, covets you, knows you're mine."

I gasped, and, realising that I could do so freely, discovered that he'd undone the laces of my shirt. He chose that moment to lean forward and pull it off entirely. His eyes caressed my bare flesh, devoured it. "As beautiful as you are clothed," he murmured, "you look infinitely better bare."

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my skirt and, with a seemingly effortless movement he both lifted me up and pulled my skirt and knickers down over my boots and chucked them carelessly onto the floor. "Much better," he growled hotly.

I blushed, my curse had left me alone for most of the night but it attacked now. Edward stared at me, entranced. "Did you know," he said, sounding utterly fascinated, "that you blush all over?"

I shook my head mutely, wishing Bad Bella would say something sassy, but she seemed to be utterly mortified too. That or focusing all her attention on willing Edward's clothing to magically disappear so she could lick him from head to toe.

My heart raced faster at that thought. His gaze jumped to my throat and stayed there, focused intently on my leaping pulse –which in turn made my heart pound all the harder.

"Just a taste," he whispered, more to himself than me, "a sip, no more." His hand reached out to capture my neck, draw it close. He brought his lips to my jugular, the pulse slower there, feathered kisses down the length of my neck, taking his time, as if gathering himself, drawing out the anticipation. Then he scraped his fangs down either side of the vein and bit down.

Whatever pain there was, was so fleeting as to go unnoticed. The shocking pleasure flooded me too swiftly for me to notice anything as trivial as a little _pain._

He pulled out and I cried out in despair, trying to pull him back. "No," he murmured firmly, holding both my wrists in his hand while the other stroked regretfully down my cheek. "Not now. Patience, kitten."

There was no doubt in my mind that I would be ashamed of my actions later. But right now there was nothing as important in my world as getting him to bite me again.

His eyes seemed to burn a path down my body. "Do you have any idea," he said thickly, his fangs completely evident, "how hard it is to strike a balance between tasting every single change and making sure you are completely aware of everything I'm doing to you?" His hand stroked lightly across my breast, making me gasp. He growled in response. "The balance between watching you react to my touch and tasting you as you become mine. Essentially, the balance between man and beast." He dipped his head to lap at my throat and the pulse that throbbed there. He looked up, his eyes boring into mine, "Which would you prefer, Bella?" he asked almost hungrily, "Man or beast?"

My throat locked up tight at the sudden influx of images…what to choose, what to choose? "You pick," I whispered, almost matching his hunger with my own.

His eyes darkened to coal black, a shocking transition. "You might well come to regret saying that," he warned, before sinking his fangs into the swell of my breast and his fingers into the aching well of need between my thighs.

I arched into his mouth, legs clenched around his fingers, gasping and shaking at the overload of sensation. My vision went black around the edges.

I was very tempted to kill him when he pulled back.

I think he got the idea, even without me vocalising my displeasure. Probably because my stare was so murderous that, if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

He smiled devilishly. "You gave me the _carte blanche_," he told me, wicked lights dancing in his eyes, "you don't get to complain when I use it."

I would have said something –I had almost recovered the use of my voice by that point- but he had moved down my body, lips and hands moving, tasting, touching, seemingly everywhere at once. I decided, dazedly, that it was probably better to let him work uninterrupted.

Then he reached the most secret part of me and proceeded to drive me insane.

Tongue moving strongly and lithely, into and around, lips and teeth, tugging, sucking, caressing until I nearly exploded –and then vanishing all at once as he pulled back.

Without giving me time to even process this sudden withdrawal, he bit into my thigh, hot pleasure radiating out from that spot, almost too much, but at the same time not enough.

I whimpered and twisted, pleading for something, anything, and then he was up, shedding his clothes in mere seconds before he covered me with his body, he lifted my head, cradled it in his hands and kissed me with feverish intensity before sinking his fangs deep into my neck.

The pleasure was so intense I barely noticed the pain of his penetration. But the exquisite sensations merged together, overwhelming me.

Too much. Just enough.

He pushed me over the edge, his fangs never leaving my throat, hands roving all over me, soothing and teasing by turns. Then the waves of ecstasy swamped me and I was pulled into a world of pure feeling.

When I came back to myself, it was to find myself in his embrace; my back cradled to his front as he held me tenderly, one leg flung over my hips, trapping me.

"What happens now?" I asked quietly.

He laughed silently. I could feel the vibration of his chest against my back. "Now, little kitten? Now I spend the night making love to you like a man, so that come the dawn I know everything about you."

"And after dawn?" I whispered.

His arms tightened around me, drawing me tight to him. "Come the dawn we will part ways" he murmured, "but only for a little while. Come nightfall and you will be back with me –whether you like it or not," he said menacingly.

"What do you mean whether I like it or not?" I asked, my spine stiffening slightly in outrage. I wasn't about to let him call me to heel and follow him around, meek as a mouse!

"I mean," he growled, "that if you don't come here tonight, I will find you and I will pick you up and drag you back here and chain you to the bed."

I burst out laughing, turning in his arms so I could throw my arms around him.

Later, I promised myself, I would work on his autocratic commands and cave man attitudes. For now, I would just enjoy the night.

* * *

I was walking across the courtyard to the library when he found me.

"Hey!" he called out, his voice annoyingly boyish and somewhat petulant, "Where were you last night?" he asked, "I called, but you didn't answer. I came by your house but you weren't there. I even checked to see if you were at a dorm party!"

I looked at him with my eyebrows slightly raised "A dorm party?" I asked disgustedly, "Why on earth would I go to one of those? They're so…" I struggled, looking for the word I wanted, "so _gauche_!" I said, settling on a phrase I knew would aggravate him –for the simple reason that he probably wouldn't know what it meant.

"But I thought we would go out together," he protested, "do something fun!"

I looked at him like he was insane. "You didn't ask," I told him, "and as it so happens, even if you _had_ asked, I had a prior engagement."

"But I'm your boyfriend!" he exclaimed.

This time, I actually did think he'd gone insane. "What gave you that idea?" I asked, totally bemused.

"We've been going out for weeks!" he said, gesticulating wildly.

I snorted. "We had coffee, and talked about lessons. What about that screams 'date' to you?"

"You're a virgin!" he shouted furiously, "What would you know about dating?"

I stared at him. "Firstly, what does being a virgin have to do with dating? Secondly, what gave you the idea that I was a virgin?"

He sneered, "Oh come on!" he said mockingly, "You're the ice-queen. You so need to get laid. It's obvious. Now that I think about it, where was your 'prior engagement', huh? At a nunnery?"

I shook my head in disgust. And I had actually liked this guy? "Actually, it was at Midnight Sun," I informed him, "You might have heard of it, though I doubt you've ever been. It's a lot more selective about who it lets in, especially compared to a _dorm party_." I turned to leave.

He grabbed my arm, pulling down the sleeve of my top in an unfortunate way. Unfortunate, because it happened to also lower my neckline such that it bared several of the hickeys from last night.

He gaped in shock, staring at the marks. "But…but…" it seemed to be his default expression whenever faced with a mental overload. Poor puppy.

I shook his hand off, straightened my top and walked into the library. In my head I could swear I heard Edward's mocking laughter, feel his lips brush across mine.

"_Well done little cat."_

**AN: Yeah, as I said, unedited, rushed –I swear, writing this was akin to pulling teeth. Whenever the creative juices were flowing and I was hyped up ready to write I'd get interrupted. But I swore to myself I'd get it out by Halloween. It's now 20 minutes after by my time, but what the heck. If you have any questions, ask me.**

**Please, criticise as much as you like. It's been a year and I'm a little rusty. I'll have to go back and edit it properly anyway so anything you see, discrepancies, too much description –too little description, typos, whatever. You can say 'you suck' so long as you say why. 'K?**

***Please review* Even if only to say if it was a trick or a treat =)**


End file.
